Seksi
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Amon Koutarou juga punya penjabaran tersendiri apa itu seksi, ketika melihat Akira mencuci mobil. Fluff. Romance.


**Disclaimer:** Ishida Sui

 **Warning:** Fanon, IC, Romance, Typo (s), Plotless.

 **Summary:** Amon Koutarou juga punya penjabaran tersendiri apa itu seksi, ketika melihat Akira mencuci mobil.

Fic ini untuk Nia Shintarou dan Gita NaruFujo yang tak lelah mengikuti update-an fic-ficku. Makasih banyak *peluk Nia dan Gita.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Amon."

Sapaan yang terlalu sering didengar Amon Koutarou di pagi hari terlantun bersamaan dengan tirai jendela yang terbuka. Sinar matahari pagi tanpa ampun menerpa wajah tegas Amon, membuatnya menutup mata secara refleks. Mengambil posisi duduk ketika dengusan geli menggelitik indera pendengarannya.

Mengusap muka untuk mengusir rasa kantuk, Amon Koutarou melihat Akira Mado dengan rambut pirang terurai melewati bahu. Hanya berbalut kemeja hitam berukuran kelewat besar yang diduga pasti milik Amon Koutarou yang semalam dilempar entah ke arah mana oleh sang pemilik. Wanita cantik berperawakan mungil tersebut tampak menutup lemari pakaian setelah mendapatkan handuk putih tebal yang dicari.

"Bumi pada Amon. Bumi pada Amon. Halo, di sini Akira. Bisa mendengarku?"

Ah. Rupanya Amon beberapa menit terakhir tenggelam dalam lamunan di mana sosok di depannya mendominasi.

"Maaf aku terlambat bangun lagi, Akira."

"Um, tak masalah," Amon sedikit terkejut ketika tanpa peringatan Akira mendaratkan pantat di pangkuannya yang tertutup selimut tebal. Kedua telapak tangan Akira tersampir nyaman di pundak telanjang Amon. "Anggap saja aku sudah terbiasa dan menerima fakta bahwa atasanku ini bisa terlambat bangun juga." Seringai meremehkan sekaligus menggoda dari Akira memancing senyum kecil pria dewasa di depannya.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa. Aku juga manusia yang bisa kelelahan juga, Akira."

"Wah, aku tak menduganya sama sekali. Melihat dan merasakan staminamu, kupikir Kau ini robot, hahaha."

Semburat merah menodai wajah maskulin Amon Koutarou. Sungguh, dia tak terbiasa meski sering menjadi sasaran godaan Akira. Cubitan di hidungnya membuatnya kembali memfokuskan atensi pada wanita yang telah menjadi kekasihnya ini.

"Astaga, mukamu benar-benar tak cocok dengan _imej_ mu yang dikenal kebanyakan orang. Tapi tadi aku memang tak bercanda." Bangkit dari pangkuan Koutarou, Akira melenggang keluar kamar, "aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Kita sarapan bersama setelah aku mandi. Kau juga harus mandi setelah ini, Amon." Jari telunjuk dan ibu jari mengimitasi pistol, menunjuk Amon yg setengah telanjang di tempat tidur.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Senyum tipis terpahat memanjakan mata ungu Akira, sebelum wanita tersebut melangkah untuk membersihkan diri.

.

"Kita masuk agak siang hari ini dan langsung _meeting_ dengan Marude-san," Akira Mado menginformasi. Membelakangi Amon dan membersihkan peralatan makan yang baru mereka gunakan.

"Ha, Juuzou juga baru mengabariku selepas aku mandi tadi."

"Hei, apa yang akan Kau lakukan sekarang?" Akira menumpukan telapak tangan di atas meja makan, menghadap Amon yang sedang mengecek beberapa pesan elektronik yang masuk.

"Aku akan berlatih sebentar. Angkat beban beberapa menit kurasa."

"Cih, Kau ini… Badanmu tak cuma tinggi dan besar saja. Staminamu juga di atas manusia rata-rata."

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi lebih kuat lagi dan bisa melindungimu juga yang lainnya, Akira."

Akira berganti posisi, merendahkan punggung, condong ke arah Amon dan menarik kerah kemeja pria tersebut, "Kau masih merasa bersalah atas kematian ayahku atau karena wanita rekanmu di akademi, Amon Koutarou?" Manik ungu Akira berkilat menggoda. Napas hangat sempat tercekat sebelum kembali normal.

"Keduanya. Tak ada yang aku ingkari darimu, Akira."

"Kau tak bisa diajak bermain lelucon sedikit saja," melepas serat pakaian yang agak lusuh karena teremas. "Aku akan membersihkan mobil dinas kita. Kalau mau angkat beban, silakan saja."

.

Amon Koutarou bersumpah kalau konsentrasinya tak terpecah. Barbel masih diangkat oleh otot-otot lengannya. Dia juga masih serius ketika meletakkan alat-alat untuk membentuk otot lengan tersebut dan berganti _push-up_.

Berlatih di teras samping rumah menjadi pilihannya, ketika dirasa sunyi tak lagi menjadi teman, ketika tak ada Akira bersamanya.

Namun justru itu masalahnya sekarang. Meski seluruh otot-ototnya berjuang keras agar lebih terlatih, namun sorot mata pria tersebut tak henti melepaskan pandang dari wanita yang kini mencuci mobil hitam milik CCG.

Wanita tersebut tampak begitu menarik dengan celana jins selutut dan kemeja longgar sebagai atasan. Sedikit basah dibeberapa bagian, namun tak mengganggu pergerakan salah satu agen terbaik CCG tersebut. Rambut pirang tergelung asal dan sedikit berantakan dengan ujung yang berat, basah, dan tampak ada kilau ketika kepala Akira bergerak.

Tak ada gerakan-gerakan sensual yang dimaksud Akira untuk menggoda Amon. Bukan Akira sekali, omong-omong. Tapi, wanita tersebut mengetahui sorot mata kelam yang mengikuti segala gerak-geriknya. Bukan karena insting yang terlatih sejak kecil dibawah bimbingan sang ayah, Kureo Mado, yang juga merupakan rekan dan atasan Amon beberapa waktu silam.

Terima kasih pada pantulan dikaca mobil CCG yang dengan jelas memproyeksikan apa yang dilakukan Amon Koutarou di teras rumah. Olahraga yang tak ringan dan juga memerhatikannya.

Meremas kain lap bertekstur tebal, halus, dengan serat lentur yang kuat. Akira melempar lap khusus mobil tersebut ke atas kap mobil berjenis sedan. Membalikkan badan sepenuhnya pada Amon Koutarou yang masih melakukan _push-up._ Bedanya pria tersebut membuang muka dan tampaknya sibuk memerhatikan lantai kayu di bawahnya.

"Sudah berapa hitungan, Amon?"

"Eh? Oh, dua ratus tiga." Sempat gelagapan tak mengira Akira akan menanyakan berapa banyak _push-up_ yang telah dia lakukan. Beruntung Amon Koutarou adalah sosok yang penuh perhitungan dan punya konsentrasi tinggi yang mampu terbagi, namun hasilnya cukup memuaskan.

"Bukan itu yang kutanyakan." Akira berkacak pinggang. Sorot mata menyelidik otot-otot lengan Amon yang membuat para wanita meneguk ludah ingin menyentuh.

"Lalu?" Amon menghentikan _push-up_ dan mengambil posisi berdiri.

"Dalam hitungan detik, berapa jumlah waktu yang telah Kau habiskan dengan memerhatikanku." Seringai jahil terpatri di wajah cantik Akira.

Amon tercekat. Bola mata hitamnya melebar sekian detik sebelum membuang pandang. Sial sekali wanita di depan sana. Dengan segala perangai dan kemampuan yang dimiliki, makin menjerat pria sekaku dirinya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, Akira." Percuma mengelak. Akira dengan lidah tajamnya selalu bisa membungkam alasan-alasannya.

Akira Mado terkekeh. Melangkah ringan mendekati prianya yang kembali memandangnya. Berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak hampir nol dengan jemari kaki yang bersentuhan.

Tak terduga (atau mungkin sekali Amon merasa _de javu)_ Akira menarik kasar kedua bahu Amon Koutarou dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Beberapa detik, namun cukup membuat Amon terkejut sebelum membalas ciuman Akira.

Sepihak, Akira menarik diri dan berbisik lirih dengan jarak sekian mili dari wajah Amon, "Kau tak hanya besar, Amon, tapi juga terlalu tinggi. Dan Kau tahu, kalau Kau itu mesum."

Menepuk lengan kanan Amon, Akira membalikkan badan dan melenggang pergi untuk membereskan peralatan mencuci mobil.

"Hei, apa maksudmu aku mesum?" Amon berseru tak terima.

"Oh aku tahu kalau Kau _push-up_ hingga hitungan di atas dua ribu sekian semalaman. Kau tak yakin, apakah Kau tahan berada di kamar yang sama, berdua denganku."

"Kau mabuk dan pulas sekali malam itu. Mustahil Kau tahu." Selalu jujur di depan Akira.

"Hei, sebelum Kau mengenalku, aku telah mengenalmu dari cerita-cerita mendiang ayahku yang tampak sekali bangga akan rekan barunya yang kuat dan cerdas."

Selesai dengan urusan membereskan peralatan cuci mobil, Akira kembali berkacak pinggang di depan Amon, "apa yang Kau perhatikan ketika aku mencuci mobl?"

Amon mendelik protes. Dengusan tak terima dihembuskan. Kenapa harus diinterograsi segala, sih?

"Amon Koutarou, Kau membuang waktuku empat detik dengan diam seperti itu. Empat detik yang bisa kugunakan untuk membersihkan diri sebelum kita berdua ke kantor atau Marude-san akan mengomeli kita."

Amon Koutarou berdehem. Berusaha menghilangkan sumbat imajinatif di kerongkongan.

"Aku suka melihatmu mencuci mobil." Suara berat terlantun tegas dikhianati muka memerah dan raut wajah yang mengeras.

"Menurutmu aku pantas jadi pembantu, begitu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Menurutku Kau menarik."

"Apa itu pendapatmu ketika melihat wanita mencuci mobil?"

"Tidak. Hanya padamu. Dan aku sangat jarang atau hampir tak pernah melihat wanita mencuci mobil."

Tawa Akira terlantun merdu. Semburat merah di wajah cantiknya menarik senyum lain di wajah Amon. "Kau mau membersihkan diri bersamaku?"

"Apa?"

"Ya sudah kalau tak mau. Lagi pula, kita ada _meeting_ dengan Marude-san." Akira membalikkan badan dan melangkah memasuki kediaman Amon Koutarou.

"Itu masih dua jam lagi, Akira."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan dengan cepat."

"Apanya?"

"Soal tawaranmu membersihkan diri bersama tadi."

Akira hanya tertawa kecil. Mengalungkan kedua lengannya di sekitar leher kokoh Amon ketika pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya ke arah kamar mandi.

.

.

END

.

.

Uapa iniiii? Among a mesum kok. Suer. Hei, dia pria dewasa yang NORMAL tahu. Jadi hal kayak gini wajar2 aja meski kita ga tahu karena Akira aja yang tahu *plak.

Fic ini akibat geregetan ama Amon Koutarou yang menghalangi ciuman Akira pas mau menyerang Anteiku. Dan gemeeees melting pas Amon gelagapan ngadepin Akira mabuk yang siap santap (?) dan menyibukkan diri dengan push-up sampe ribuan di beranda kamar Akira. Kamu kereeeeen Amon Koutarou *lupakan nasib dia yang masih belum jelas di TG: re

Kalau ada yang punya ide untuk judul fic ini, silakan usul di kotak review. Aku ga nemu judul apa dan akhirnya dikasih judul sekarat macam ini *nangis.

Kesampaian juga bikin fic salah satu pair favoritku ini hehehe. Terima kasih sudah mampir. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

 **Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
